One Shots de TMNT
by Natis tmnt
Summary: One shots de TMNT de diferentes temas y diferentes personajes, espero les guste (es mi primer libro en esta página)
1. Una noche tranquila

Miguel Angel X shinigami

Una noche tranquila

\- woooojuuuu - grita un Mickey alegre montado en su patineta - esto ess increibleeee - dice más bien grita a la vez que Salta de una rampa muy empinada

\- cuidado pequeño!! Jajajaja - dice Shinigami divertida sentada en un árbol viendo al anaranjado

\- no te preocupes, he echo esto un montón de veces - dice feliz mientras hace sus acrobacias -

\- si tú lo dices - niega divertida la pelinegra

Estos dos se hallaban juntos en una parte del central Park, simplemente el más pequeño estaba aburrido y como nadie quiso salir con el Shinigami se ofreció a ir no más para pasar el rato...

\- Shinigami lo veía atentamente con una sonrisa en su rostro -

O no?

\- Shini!! - llama entusiasmado el menor - quieres montar?! - pregunta feliz

Shinigami baja del árbol y se acerca al ojito celeste - no creo Mickey, no me gustaría superarte

\- Ja no lo creo linda, nadie me supera en la patineta - dice con una sonrisa de triunfo

\- no digas despues que no te lo advertí - dice Shini tomando la patineta y empezando a andar por las rampas

Micky suspira

Dicen que el amor es ciego y que te hace no ver lo que esta a simple vista.

Shinigami hacia unas maniobras perfectas dignas de un profesional

Pues estos dos están más ciegos que enamorados, ninguno se da cuenta de los sentimientos del otro hacia el otro

\- ahhh!! - grita Shinigami al hacer un mal movimiento en el aire y perder el equilibrio haciendo que caiga desde lo alto

\- Shini!! - grita Mickey corriendo hacia una rampa a la vez que se impulsa para atrapar a la chica - Te tengo!! - dice a la vez que cae perfectamente

\- g-gra-cias - dice Shini respirando agitada por el susto

\- no hay por que - dice Mickey dirigiéndose a un a banca donde sienta a Shini

Aunque no les va tan mal a ambos, es como si ambos supieran que se aman pero no saben que el otro sabe que no quiere que el otro sepa de ese sentimiento, entienden?

Mickey se sienta al lado y mira a Shini - lo hiciste bien

\- gracias, tu tampoco lo hicistes mal - dice sonriendo

\- lo se pero por lo menos no me superaste - dice orgulloso el pecoso

\- la próxima veras que si te superó - dice la chica

Pero lo que los demás no saben es que ese lazo que los une cada vez se hace más fuerte

Shinigami se queda mirando el cielo estrellado, ambos están en un silencio tranquilo para nada incómodo ambos están acostumbrados a estar así

Aunque ninguno esta listo para saber la hermosa verdad

Miguel Ángel inconscientemente se queda observando el bello rostro de la chica con una sonrisa tranquila, su vista luego se dirige a la mano de la chica que esta muy cerca a la de el y sin pensarlo pone su mano sobre la de ella

Pero están dispuestos a vivir felizmente esa hermosa "amistad"

Shini voltea a mirarlo, ambos se sonríen tiernamente y Shini enreda su mano con la del alegre chico, Mickey sonríe al acto y mientras se sujetan de las manos El más pequeño se acerca un poco más a ella

Hasta que sea el momento adecuado para dar el siguiente paso

Shinigami apoya su cabeza en el hombro de Micky y ambos se quedan observando el hermoso cielo estrellado que les brinda la noche

Aunque eso este lejos o cerca en algún momento se hará realidad

\- Micky -

\- Shini -

\- no crees que algo se nos olvida? - pregunta Micky

\- si -

En eso ven a un lindo conejo dando vueltas en las rampas encima de...

\- La patineta!!! - gritan ambos al ver al conejito alejarse

Aunque creo que será más lejos que cerca

Y los dos sin soltarse de las manos se van tras el conejo para recuperar la patineta

Muy lejos...

Holiiii!! como estan? jejeje soy Natalia, algunos ya me conocerán por aqui y otros pues supongo que no, pero bueno el dia de hoy les traigo este nuevo libro que estaran dedicados a one shots principalmente de TMNT asi que espero les guste -

 _Hasta pronto_

 _Dewa mata_

 _Que Dios los bendiga_

 _Att: Natalia_


	2. Diversión Infantil

Diversión infantil

\- cubre tus ojos cuenta 10,listos,no? Te encontraré otra vez,otra vez, otra vez!! -

Cantaba una chica de 15 años de cabello aparentemente castaño oscuro casi negro con mechones azules felizmente una canción de su infancia

\- de ti me escondere, también te perseguire, esconderse y hacer bu!! Te encontré escondido, también te asustare, en todas partes estaré, es abajo y arriba tu también lo harás!!! -

Cantaba más que feliz esa chica se le notaba en el rostro, sus ojos brillaban lo que le daba cierto toque de ternura

\- cubre tus ojos cuenta 10, Listos, no? Te encontrare otra vez, cubre tus ojos cuenta 10, Listos, no? Te encontrare otra vez, otra vez, otra vez, otra vez!!! -

Saltaba, giraba, bailaba con toda la emoción que se pudiera ver en ella, brincaba de sofá en sofá, usaba el control del equipo como micrófono, pereciendo una cantante "profesional"

\- Simón dice hay que saltar, si lo dice no puedes parar, Simón dice hay que apurar, no pares de jugar!! -

La chica se encontraba tan concentrada en su actuación que no se da cuenta que de la ventana de la cocina entra una sombra muy sigilosa que al estar dentro de la cocina, escucha una muy peculiar melodía de la Sala de esa casa

\- cubre tus ojos cuenta 10, Listos, no? Te encontrare otra vez, cubre tus ojos cuenta 10, Listos, no? Te encontrare otra vez, otra vez, otra vez, otra vez!!! -

La sombra con cuidado camina hacia la Sala y se asoma por el umbral para observar a la chica con una sonrisa de ternura en su rostro

\- no pares, no pares, no pares de jugar!! no pares, no pares, no pares de jugar!! -

La chica se monta a un sofá y hace una pirueta muy rápida y Salta hacia atrás, preocupando por un segundo a la figura de la entrada de la Sala pero se calma al ver que cae de pie sin problemas

\- cubre tus ojos cuenta 10, Listos, no? Te encontrare otra vez, cubre tus ojos cuenta 10, Listos, no? Te encontrare otra vez, otra vez, otra vez, otra vez!!! - da vueltas a la vez que canta, con los ojos cerrados y una linda sonrisa en el rostro - lo haré otra vez, otra vez, otra vez, otra vez!!!! - la canción termina y la chica abre sus ojos dejando ver un café chocolate oscuro casi negro - iiiiiiii!!! Jajaja - ríe tiernamente después de bailar

En ese momento se escuchan unos aplausos

\- ah!! - grita sorprendida y asustada al escuchar el peculiar sonido de aplausos que para nada esperaba oír, de la impresión suelta su "micrófono" Y voltea a ver quien aplaude - Leo!! Q-que q-que h-haces a-aqui? P-pen-nse que no vendrías hoy - dice la chica más que nerviosa con un sonrojo apenas notable en su rostro

\- jejeje perdona por asustarte, solo quería pasar a ver como estabas, acaso no puedo ver a mi novia? - pregunta con una sonrisa en su rostro a la vez que se acerca a la chica

\- p-pues si, p-per-ro no me esperabas que v-vini-ieras hoy, d-des-sde cuando e-estas ahí? - pregunta aún con el sonrojo en su rostro

\- desde la parte de Simón dice hay que saltar - dice el oji zafiro cantando la parte de la canción -

La chica se cubre los ojos muy apenada, y da un paso hacia tras

\- emmmm Ammmm jejeje puedo Emm explicarlo? - respondió con una pregunta por que no sabía que hacer nunca pero nunca alguien la había visto, cantar ni mucho menos una de sus canción infantiles favoritas, simplemente deseaba que la tierra se la tragarse y la escupiendo en marte

Leo observa el rostro de su novia - jejeje - trata de no echarse a reír por la reacción de la chica - no tienes por que explicarme nada, estuviste muy bien, cantas increíble al igual que bailas fantástico -

La oji café se sorprende - no crees que es inmaduro? - pregunta tímida

\- jajajajajaja - Leo no aguanta más y se echa a reír - jajajaja

\- Leo? - pregunta extrañada por la reacción del mutante - no te rías, no es gracioso - dice haciendo un puchero muy tierno - si fue ridículo solo dímelo pero no te rías - dice con un semblante triste

Leo al ver la mala interpretación de su novia en el asunto trata de dejar de reír

\- no no no jajajaja espera espera - dice Leo cogiéndola de una mano y mirándola a los ojos - no me río por lo que hiciste ni por que fuera inmaduro -

\- entonces? - pregunta confundida

\- es que te ves muy tierna - dice Leo con una sonrisa dulce

\- Leo!!! - definitivamente aunque parezca imposible el rostro de la chica se volvió un tomate literalmente! Su rostro estaba más que rojo -

\- jajaja - Leo vuelve a reírse

La chica se cubre su rostro con las manos a la vez que da un paso hacia tras pero...

\- Ahh!! - grita al resbalar se con el control digo más bien su "micrófono" Provocando que cierre los ojos preparándose para revivir el golpe, pero nunca llegó

\- tranquila, te tengo - dice Leo ya que la había sujetado de la cintura al momento que vio que se iba a caer

\- gracias - susurra aún en shock por la caída

Leo la mira dulcemente mientras se ha cerca a su rostro y darle un lindo beso, el cual dura unos segundos

\- tienes suerte de que te amo o si no ya te hubiera mandado al hospital - dice la chica con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro

\- ha si? Con que tengo suerte - dice el mutante con una sonrisa divertida

\- sip - dice la chica, pero en eso ve la sonrisa de su novio - oh no, ni siquiera lo pienses - dice a la vez que intenta liberarse de los brazos de su novio

\- muy tarde - dice el azul a la vez que le empieza a hacer cosquillas a la chica

\- jajajaja jajajaja jajajaja jajajaja jajajaja jajajaja para jajajaja jajajaja jajajaja Leo!! jajajaja jajajaja jajajaja - trata de pedir que la suelte entre risas a la vez que hace todo lo posible para liberarse -

Después de unos minutos Leo deja de hacerle cosquillas

\- eres... Malo... - dice la peli azul tratando de recuperar el aire

\- yo también te amo princesa - dice Leo de manera inocente

\- infantil - dice la chica en un susurro

\- me lo dice la chica de 15 años que jugaba a hacer una cantante de Hi-5 - dice Leo mirándola con una sonrisa

\- duche - dice la oji café

\- jajaja que haré contigo Natalia - dice felizmente Leo a la vez que se recuesta en el suelo al lado de ella

\- no se Leonardo no se -

Y yyyy yyyy listo acabe!! Woow pensé que nunca lo acabaría, es que ya tenía la idea pero no podía plasmarla jajaja pero me gusto como quedó

Y ustedes, que opinan?

Hasta pronto

Dewa mata

Att: Natalia


	3. Una normal noche de películas

Una "normal" Noche de películas

\- Noche de películas!! - gritan 6 adolescente, 2 chicas y 4 cuatro mutantes

\- Yeiiiiii, nos toca escoger a nosotras - grita Nati

\- por que? - preguntan los 4 chicos a la vez

\- por que ustedes vieron ya 2 semanas seguidas - dice Cami cruzándose de brazos al igual que Nati

\- pero nosotros ya teníamos la película - dice Mickey haciendo puchero

\- lo siento, pero es nuestro turno - dice Nati poniendo la película

\- esta bien, cual veremos? - pregunta Leo

\- Enredados!! - dicen las dos chicas entusiasmadas

\- yei - dicen los chicos "alegremente"

Las chicas ponen la película y se sientan al lado de los chicos, Nati al lado de Leo y Cami al lado de Rafa

\- Esta es la historia de mi muerte, pero tranquilos!! En realidad es una historia muy divertida -

\- definitivamente esta película estará muuuy aburrida - le dice Leo a Rafa

\- concuerdo Intrépido - responde Rafa

Mientras los chicos hacían cara como de "no quiero ver esto" Y "esto se ve muy aburrido" Las dos chicas miraban muy entretenidas la pantalla

La película iba bien ya iban en la parte donde Flynn bajaba la torre listo para llevar a Rapunzel al pueblo para que pudiera ver las luces Flotantes

\- Estoy tan cerca de ese mundo externo

A eso tan grande voy... no me atrevere

Aqui estoy... por fin, tengo que hacerlo

¿Y si...? No! lo hare...- cantaba Nati al mismo tiempo que Rapunzel en la película

\- Cesped y tierra son igual que imagine

La brisa sopla y va con ella viajare

¡Esto es sentirse libre! por primera vez

Y... voy corriendo, jugando, danzando,

siguiendo, saltando, atando, soltando,

Latiendo, salpico y giro, y al fin yo lo siento

Mi Vida Empieza Así... - Cami le siguió a Nati de igual manera al mismo tiempo que la princesa

Los chicos pues en un inicio no querían ver la película pero a medida que pasaba se entusiasmaban cada vez más

\- Soy maloso, pavoroso, mi gesto es horroroso

Mis manos no estan del todo limpias

Pero aunque me vea vil

Con mi gancho y mi perfil

Yo siempre quise ser un gran pianista -

\- En el escenario interpretando a Mozart

Tecleando firme y sin parar

Si prefiero que de miedo

Mi dominio de instrumento.-

\- ¡¡¡Gracias!!!-

\- Porque en el fondo tengo un sueño ideal -

\- Un sueño ideal Un sueño ideal.- cantaban en bajo la canción las dos amigas cada uno de los diálogos y versos de la canción

Los chicos se sorprendían que sus amigas y novias en el caso de Leo y Rafa se supieran las canciones al pie de la Letra y algunos (por no decir todos) los diálogos de la película en voz baja

\- Flor que da fulgor con su brillo fiel vuelve el tiempo a tras volviendo a lo que fue - empieza cantando Cami

\- quita enfermedad y el destino cruel trae lo que perdí volviendo a lo que fue - le sigue Nati

\- a lo que Fueeee - y terminan cantando ambas

Los chicos por el momento solo se quedaban literalmente calladitos poniendo atención a cada una de las escenas de la peli hasta la escena de la canción donde Rapunzel y Eugene estaban en el lago con las luces flotantes

\- Tiempo aquel, viendo a la distancia

Tiempo fue viendo al interior

Tiempo que no me imaginaba lo que me perdí- empezó cantando esta vez Natalia

\- Y hoy aquí, viendo las estrellas

Y hoy aquí todo es claridad

Desde aquí, ya puedo ver que es donde debo estar- y le siguió la canción Camila

Ambas estaban entusiasmadas por seguir la canción cuando

\- Shuu!!! - chitan los chicos a la vez que Leo y Rafa les cubren las bocas con sus manos

\- mmmmnnn!!! - tratan de soltarse las dos chicas

\- silencio, queremos oir - dice Mickey sin dejar de ver la pantalla

\- pueden hacer silencio por favor - dice Donnie al igual que Mickey

Las chicas asienten con la cabeza y sus novios les quitan sus manos de las bocas

Todo había seguido con tranquilidad las chicas no volvieron a cantar ni ha decir los diálogos en bajo ya estaban prácticamente al final de la película, cuando...

\- Noooo!! - gritan los 4 chicos en la escena donde Eugene le corta el cabello a Rapunzel

\- shuu!! - chitan ahora las dos chicas

\- queremos oir - dice Nati de la misma forma que hizo Mickey

\- pueden hacer silencio por favor - dice Nati de la misma forma que Donnie

Los chicos no les quedo de otra que callarse y prestar atención ya que ellos le hicieron lo mismo a las chicas

La película siguió ya sin interrupciónes de nadie ni de las chicas ni de los chicos hasta que acabó

\- yyy que opinan de la peli chicos? - pregunta Cami viéndolos a todos

\- la podemos volver a poner?! - pregunta Donnie entusiasmado a lo que Mickey junta sus manos detrás de el para que las chicas digan que si

Nati y Cami se miran extrañados y voltean a ver a sus novios que para sorpresa de ambas están haciendo la misma acción que Mickey

\- esta bienn? - dice Natalia extrañada

\- si ustedes quieren - termina de decir Camila a la vez que pone nuevamente la película

La película empieza de nuevo y los chicos miran atentos la pantalla esperando a ver nuevamente esa película

\- Esta es la historia de mi muerte, pero tranquilos!! En realidad es una historia muy divertida - las chicas se sorprenden a más no poder a ver que Rafa y Leo son los que estan repitiendo los diálogos ahora

\- tenías razón - dice en susurro Camila a Natalia

\- ya sabía yo que les iba a gustar la película - le responde Nati a Cami de la misma forma

Y así nuestros queridos protagonistas pasaron esa noche de películas viendo solo Enredados

 ** _yyyyyyyyy_** Que les parece?

 ** _Espero les haya gustado -_**

La idea surgió cuando estaba haciendo una videollamada con mi hermanita del alma

Y yyyy bueno eso es todo por hoy, **_nos leeremos luegos_**

Hasta pronto

Dewa Mata

Att: Natalia


	4. Una cita increíble

_**Disclaimer:** creo que debi hacer esto desde el primer one shot, pero como dicen por ahí es mejor tarde que nunca)_

 _TMNT o Tortugas Ninja no me pertenecen ni ningunos de sus personajes_

Holii!! como estan mis bellos lectores? espero que bien,me alegra que ya haya gente leyendo mis One Shot estoy muy feliz!!

y bueno les dejo el siguiente one shot

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Una cita increíble

\- si me veo bien? - pregunta una chica castaña rojiza,ojos color café,que vestía unos jeans rasgados en las rodillas una blusa roja que tenía dibujado un corazón negro con lentejuelas plateadas al rededor,con una chaqueta de cuero negra y unos zapatos de charol negros con unos guantes sin dedos negros -

\- h-e-r-m-o-s-a definitivamente te ves linda Cami - dice una chica pelinegra con mechones azules,y ojos cafés chocolate oscuro casi negro - te ves divina - dice a la vez que le arregla un poco el cabello

\- jejeje gracias reina - dice Cami sonriendo

\- no hay de que agradecer muñeca - dice a la vez que se voltea a guardar unas cosas - y este es el toque final - dice a la vez que se acerca a ella con un conjunto de collares y aretes plateados y se los pone - ahora sí, estas perfecta -

 _Ding dong - suena el timbre -_

\- y justo a tiempo - dice Cami con una sonrisa en su rostro

\- voy a abrirle - dice la chica peli negra-azul - tu baja cuándo estés lista - dice a la vez que cierra la puerta

Camilla se mira al espejo y sonríe nerviosamente,el día de hoy tiene una cita con su novio y se siente un poco nerviosa

\- bien, aquí vamos - dice a la vez que se echa perfume para luego coger su bolso y salir

Al bajar las escaleras escucha como su amiga habla con su novio

\- ok Rafael, a más tardar las doce nesecito a mi niña aquí ni un minuto más, no quiero que llegue con algún rasguño y mucho menos se vallan a poner a Tomar que aún son menores de edad y mucho menos por que estas conduciendo, tengan mucho cuidado al manejar no vallas tan rápido y fijense en las señales de tránsito y en los semáforos y hay de que me enteré de... - decía Natalia a Rafael caminando de un lado a otro

Rafa solo podía asentir con la cabeza divertido, definitivamente la mejor amiga de su novia era como una mamá al momento de dejarla salir

\- yo creo que ya entendimos ambos - dice Camila poniéndose junto a Rafa - hola amor - lo saluda con un beso en la mejilla

\- hola hermosa - dice de igual forma - woow - dice sorprendido

\- me veo mal? - pregunta la castaña rojiza

\- no, te ves increíble - dice Rafa

\- gracias - dice Cami con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas

\- nos vamos? - pregunta Rafa

\- claro - dice Cami y se dirige a Natalia - chao mamá

\- cuidate - dice a la vez que se despide y que la castaña se dirige a la puerta con la tortuga de rojo, pero en eso cae en cuenta de cómo se despidió - oye!!

\- hasta pronto - dice Cami con una sonrisa de inocente a la vez que cierra la puerta

Natalia niega con la cabeza divertida

Ya afuera

\- yyy a donde vamos a ir? - pregunta la chica

\- es una sorpresa - dice Rafa - primero sube - dice a la vez que le lanza un casco a su chica

\- súper paseo en moto - dice a la vez que se pone el casco

Cami se sube y Rafa arranca la moto

Cami se abraza de la cintura de Rafa - jamás me cansaré de esto!! - dice felizmente

Rafael acelera pero a su vez tiene mucho cuidado por donde va

Rafael llega al muelle, se detiene y estaciona la moto

\- el muelle? - pregunta extrañada La castaña rojiza

\- solo espera - dice el conductor a la vez que ayuda a bajar a Cami de la moto y le cubre los ojos - solo sigue mi voz -

\- ok -

Rafa con cuidado dirige a Camila por un camino hacia una parte del muelle que limitaba con la playa y el océano

\- ya puedo ver? - pregunta la chica

\- ya - dice Rafa a la vez que le quita las manos - sorpresa

Camila se queda impresionada por lo que ve, ve un par de velas al rededor de una manta extendida en la arena donde hay una pequeña canasta además de un oso de peluche que tiene unas cuantas flores con un cartel que dice "te amo"

\- awww Rafa esto es muy bonito - dice enternecida

\- si te gusta? - pregunta detrás de ella

Cami se voltea y ve a Rafa

\- se que estas cosas no son lo mio pero te quería hacer algo especial - se acerca y la coge de la cintura - no será una comida en un restaurante 5 estrellas pero lo hice lo más parecido que pude -

\- no me importa si es un restaurante 5 estrellas lo que me importa es que estoy contigo y que lo hiciste con amor - Cami acerca más el rostro y junta la nariz con la nariz de su novio - gracias, enserio gracias te amo -

\- yo también te amo hermosa -

Ambos se dan un tierno beso bajo la luz de las estrellas que dura unos cuantos minutos hasta que por falta de aire se separan

\- y bien, quieres comer? - pregunta el de rojo

\- eso no se pregunta amor -

\- jajajaja - ríe divertido

Ambos se dirigen a la playa donde se sientan en la manta donde Rafa saca de la canastas un par de jugos de naranja, una torta de chocolate y unas porciones de pizza guiosa, las cuales ambos comieron a gusto mientras charlaban tranquilamente

\- que hermosa noche - dice Cami recostada en el suelo viendo el cielo estrellado

\- no más hermosa que tu - dice Rafa que estaba recostado al lado de ella abrazándola por el hombro

\- gracias - dice Cami volteando a ver esos bellos orbes verdes - por esta maravillosa noche

\- gracias a ti, por estar conmigo - dice Rafa a la vez que le da un beso en la frente

Ambos se quedaron otro rato acostados en la manta observando la linda noche que les ofrecía New York, después de unos minutos ambos se levantaron, recogieron todo y se dirigieron donde estaba la moto

\- amor - llama la castaña rojiza

\- dime - contesta mientras acomoda la moto

\- puedo conducir camino a casa? - Pregunta haciéndole ojitos tiernos - por favorrrr

Rafael lo piensa unos segundos

\- está bien - dice sonriendo dulcemente

\- enserio?! - pregunta emocionada

\- si - dice a la vez que le lanza las llaves

\- yeiii, está noche no puede ser mejor -

Ambos se colocan el casco y Camila se sube a la parte de al frente de la moto y Rafa en la parte de atrás

Cami empieza a conducir con una agilidad y velocidad muy notables

Y gracias a eso solo se demoraron 10 minutos de regreso a casa

\- llegamos - dice la ahora conductora a la vez que se quita el casco, apaga y estaciona la moto

Los dos se bajan y se dirigen a la puerta de la casa

\- y como la pasaste? - pregunta Rafa cuando la oji café está buscando las llaves

\- súper - dice cuando las encuentra - me encanto esta noche, muchas gracias amor

\- cuando quieras hermosa - dice Rafa

Cami abre su puerta y dura otros 5 minutos para despedirse de Rafa, cuando ya está adentro cierra la puerta y se voltea

\- hola reina, que haces despierta? - pregunta confundida al verla en la sala

\- pues no me dio sueño así que me puse a ver tele - contesta la peli negra-azul y voltea su vista de la tele para ver a su amiga - como fue tu cita? - pregunta Nati desde la sala sentada en el sofá

\- increíble - dice Cami sentándose al lado de ella

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Yyyyyy Que les parecio?

Va dedicado a mi hermanita del alma

Y buenoooo quiero agradecerles a los que comentaron en los capitulos anteriores:

 ** _1 Una normal noche_**

 _AKIANE: Gracias por ser la primera en leer este libro me alegra mucho que te haya gustado y puess sobre el Consejo puesss aparecera en un proximo One Shot asi que podras conocer un poco mas de el ;) espero leerte pronto_

 _Kastanie31: Gracias por leer y me alegra mucho que te haya gustado y sobre el nombre de Mikey gracias nunca me habia percatado que lo estaba escribiendo mal gracias por el dato espero leerte pronto_

 _Yunuen: Yeiiiii me alegro mucho ver que leiste mi libro gracias por eso, me alegra mucho que te gustará el primer One shot y pues sobre la ortografía pues en eso aun estoy tabajando jejeje XD y sobre la pareja de Mikey pues no tengo una favorita por asi decirlo ambas me caen bien_

 ** _2 cap Diversión infantil_**

 _Yunuen: Gracias por el comen,y si la canción es de los Hi-5 me encantan mucho sus canciones aunque tenga 15 o bueno casi 16 jajaja la verdad es que la mayor parte de mi es muy infantil y me encantan Mucho las canciónes de casi todos los programas que veia de pequeña y que aun escucho con alegría - y pues sobre esos dos tortolos puesss los veras de protagonistas próximamente hay mucho romance entre ellos dos_

 ** _3 cap una noche normal de películas_**

 _Yunuen: jajaja prácticamente a todos nos pasa igual a mi en cambio es con mis hermanos siempre se la pasan viendo Dragon Ball y en consecuencia cme termine apreyendo los intros y todo sobre los personajes jajaja o bueno algunos en cambio yo prácticamente si estas viendo conmigo una película que yo haya visto tendras que aguantarme cantando y repitiendo dialogos jajaja yy bueno muchas gracias otra vez por leer Yun me alegra mucho que te gustaran los caps espero leerte pronto_

Hasta pronto

Dewa mata

Que Dios los bendiga

Att: Natalia


	5. Ladronzuela de Besos

_**Ladronzuela de Besos**_

Leonardo estaba meditando tranquilamente sin ninguna preocupación, pero mientras él hacia su tranquilo pasatiempo alguien se asoma por la puerta del lugar de entrenamiento

La personita que estaba en la puerta sonríe dulce y juguetonamente observando a su objetivo

\- esto será fácil - murmura muy bajo solo para ella

Sip, la figura que estaba en la puerta era de una chica, alguien de cabello negro con mechones azules, de ojos café chocolate oscuro casi negros, de tez no tan clara pero tampoco tan oscura.

Esa figura con una gran agilidad se incorpora rápidamente dejando ver su altura que no pasa más de 1,65 se acerca velozmente a su objetivo

La chica cuando está a unos centímetros de el joven líder, acerca su rostro al del chico de azul y junta sus labios dándole un lindo y tierno beso...

Leo saliendo del trance por la repentina "interrupción" empieza a abrir los ojos despacio y algo aturdido

Cuando la chica nota que el mayor despierta ella se separa, suelta una risilla juguetona para después darle un beso en la mejilla y con la misma agilidad con la que entró también sale de la sala de entrenamiento

Mientras Leonardo aún aturdido por lo que acaba de pasar, solo atina a sonreír y decir el nombre de la única persona que busca darle un beso cuando está meditando

\- Natalia - dice el oji zafiro a la vez que suspira con aires de enamorado

...

Ya eran las horas de la tarde y ahora Nati estaba en el dojo ya que su novio la estaba entrenando dándole unas lecciones extras que servían para que Natalia mejorará su condición como Kunoichi la que por cierto iba mejorando rápida y notablemente

\- muy bien princesa - dice Leo a la vez que esquiva una patada por parte de la chica

\- gracias amor - dice con una sonrisa - he practicado mucho y me alegra mejorar rápidamente - da un puño al costado izquierdo de Leo el cual lo esquiva cuando se agacha

\- ni que lo digas, ya apenas 3 meses que estás entrenando y ya vences a los del pie en menos de nada - dice Leo ahora el dando un ataque a la chica, el cual era una patada lateral

\- que te puedo decir - esquiva el golpe y da un salto para quedar atrás de su novio - me encanta esto - dice al caer de espaldas a Leo

\- no lo dudo - Leo gira rápidamente y de un movimiento rápido atrapa a la chica en sus brazos inmovilizándola - pero aún te falta mucho por mejorar -

\- lo se amor lo sé - dice Nati mira a Leo a los ojos - pero - en ese momento le da un beso al amo de las Katanas dejándolo confundido ya que no lo veía venir - aún soy muy astuta e inteligente - dice a la vez que se libera y con una barriada derriba a Leo - y sé que con práctica mejoraré mucho más de lo que yo espero - se incorpora con una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro - gracias por el entrenamiento nos vemos más tarde, voy por algo de beber - dice dando una reverencia y sale del dojo

Leo solamente queda mirando el techo aún por el shock del momento

\- pero que chica - dice Rafa desde unas ramas del árbol ya que estaba observando el entrenamiento de la pareja - tienes que estar más atento hermano esa ni yo me la esperaba -

\- ni que lo digas - dice con una sonrisa en su rostro - ni que lo digas -

...

Leonardo se encontraba ahora viendo su serie favorita de televisión _**Héroes Espaciales**_ estaba muy concentrado ya que era un capítulo nuevo y no se quería perder ni un segundo de lo que pasaba

Estaba totalmente enfocado en la tele, sentado sobre sus piernas como siempre lo hace, pareciera como si no parpadeará

Estaba tan concentrado en la tele que no noto que una figura femenina estaba detrás del sofá observándolo atentamente esperando el momento perfecto para atacar

La figura mira su reloj

\- muy bien un minuto más - susurra para ella misma

\- que está haciendo Natalia ahora? - pregunta Donnie a Mikey mirando desde la cocina

\- no se lleva ahí como 10 min - dice Mikey a la chica peli azul - le preguntamos? -

\- no - dice Rafa entrando a la cocina - déjenla ha estado así todo el día y apuesto lo que sea que en exactamente 20 segundos se va mover -

\- cómo lo sabes? - pregunta Donnie

\- y como es que estás tan seguro? - pregunta ahora Mikey

\- solo háganme caso, quedan 10 segundos - dice Rafa con una sonrisa

Devuelta a la sala Nati está esperando unos segunditos más

\- 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 - sonríe para sí misma - acción -

En ese momento ella Salta sobre el sofá y queda detrás de Leo sin que el se dé cuenta

\- que está haciendo? - pregunta Mikey

\- solo observa - le responde Rafa

Nati se queda quieta detrás de Leo y observa la pantalla donde su novio está viendo la tele y dos segundos después el capítulo termina así que están mostrando los créditos

Leo al ver que el capítulo se acabó se estira en su puesto y se levanta y justamente cuando voltea….

Nati lo abraza sorpresivamente confundiendo a Leo al instante

\- Nati que ha... - El de azul no termina la pregunta por qué La Chica nuevamente le da un beso repentino a lo cual no alcanza a reaccionar

El beso dura unos largos segundos y luego Nati se separa del beso

\- tienes que estar más atento amor - dice con una sonrisa - jijijijiji te amo - dice para luego darle un beso ahora en la mejilla y la chica se va a su cuarto

Leo queda de pie sin moverse como una estatua

\- woow - dice Mikey sorprendido - como rayos hizo eso? Leo ni siquiera se movió -

\- jajajaja me encanta la cara del intrépido - dice Rafa divertido por la escena

\- exactamente que paso? - pregunta Donnie confundido

\- digamos que nuestra querida Natalia es una ladrona de besos profesional - dice Rafa

Donnie y Mikey se miran con una sonrisa divertida, mientras Leo sale de su shock y mira en la dirección en la que se fue su novia

...

Era de noche en la ciudad de New York apenas acababa de oscurecer y una linda pareja estaba dando un paseo por el parque del Central Park

\- me encanta el paisaje que arma la noche - dice Nati mirando al cielo - es muy bonito, verdad amor? -

\- Claro que si princesa - dice Leo a la vez que la abraza por el hombro - pero no tanto como tú -

\- jejeje - ríe un poquito sonrojada la oji café - te amo - dice a la vez que voltea su rostro para darle un beso a su novio

Leo esta vez si corresponde el beso a la vez que pone sus manos en la cintura de la chica y a la vez que Nati pasa sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su novio

El beso dura unos largos y bellos minutos hasta que el aire empieza a faltar en los dos seres vivientes

\- je - ríe quedó Leo - al parecer no te cansas de darme besos inesperados hoy, ¿verdad? - dice Leo a la vez que mira hacia esos bellos orbes de chocolate

\- no sé de qué me hablas - dice Natalia inocente a la vez que sonríe tiernamente

\- no? Mmm vamos a ver te recuerdo - dice a la vez que Junta sus narices - cuando estaba meditando esta mañana, entraste al dojo y me diste un beso - dice a la vez que sonríe - así de la nada y cuando estábamos estrenando en la tarde también, justo cuando ya íbamos a acabar me diste un beso para que yo me distrajera unos segundos y así derrumbarme - mira a su novia a los ojos - aunque ya que lo pienso eso es trampa - dice a la vez que Nati ríe por el comentario - y cuando apenas se acabó Héroes Espaciales de repente apareces detrás mío me das un abrazo y de un segundo a otro me volviste a dar otro beso - termina de decir Leo a la vez que se separa un poco para ver mejor a la chica - se puede saber el por qué? -

\- jejeje - ríe Nati nerviosa - mmm digamos que simplemente me gusta darte besos -

Leo sonríe - dármelos o robármelos? - inquiere mirando irónicamente a la oji café

Nati ríe tiernamente - no se depende de cómo lo veas - dice a la vez que empieza a caminar hacia la guarida

\- entonces tengo frente a mí a una _ladronzuela de besos_ \- dice el oji zafiro siguiendo a Nati

\- jajajaja - ríe divertida - ni para tanto solo son besos - dice a la vez que voltea a ver a Leo, pero no lo ve - Leo? - pregunta confundido - Leo - lo llama ahora

La chica camina a donde antes se encontraba con su novio y lo sigue llamando

\- Leo! - lo llama - donde se metió - se pregunta a ella misma

En eso alguien le toca el hombro y ella voltea a ver quién es, pero no ve a nadie

\- Ah? - dice confundida - que fue eso? -

Ella da unos cuantos pasos al frente y en eso siente que alguien la abraza y le da unas vueltas en el aire

\- ¡¿Pero qué?! - dice ella sorprendida a la vez que se agarra de que sabe que para no caerse

Cuando ese alguien la baja antes que ella reaccione le da un beso en los labios

Nati aturdida no sabe que hacer simplemente quedó en shock

\- jajaja ahora estamos a mano princesa - dice Leo divertido después de separarse del beso

Nati parpadea para volver en si

\- Leo? ¿he cómo? ¿Qué paso? - pregunta confundida

\- jajajajajaja - Leo ríe divertido - ya veo por qué te gusta hacer esto - sonríe viéndola a los ojos - te ves tierna -

Nati ya consciente de lo que pasó se sonroja al escuchar a Leo

\- cállate - dice Mirando hacia otro lado un poco sonrojada

\- jajaja ya quedamos a pases princesa - dice el oji zafiro a la vez que la abraza

\- Bobo - dice Nati sonriendo - te amo -

\- yo también mi pequeña ladronzuela, yo también -

Y así la pareja se devuelve tranquilamente a la guarida después de un día lleno de robos por parte de la _**Ladronzuela de besos**_


End file.
